The Note
by The Moonstar9
Summary: Hwoarang leaves a note for Xiaoyu on her front porch. The note contains how Hwoarang feels about her. But Xiaoyu would have to figure it out. By time she gets done figuring it out...would it be too late? Thanks to Blanchefleur Forsythia for helping.


_**The Note**_

I looked down at the note I was writing. My eyes were tearing up just reading it. Was this the right thing to do? Right a note to her? Will she even feel the same way about me? She is with Kazama after all, the enemy. Why was she with him anyway? What was so great about him? Is it because he looks better than me? What was wrong with me? I keep asking so many questions that I will _never_ get answers to. I sigh deeply and continued on with the note I was writing. I love her, I really do. But…I just feel so nervous that I can't even tell her in person. So, that's why I'm writing this dumb stupid note. I bet if I showed it to my friend, Steve, he would laugh so hard at it that tears will come to his eyes. That fool, always laughing about something. I chuckled a little. Well, that cheered me up a bit. Just a _little_ bit. Yeah, so back to my depressing state and the stupid note.

I stared down at it. My eyes were still tearing up. Wait a minute, why was I about to cry? I never cry. Never have I before cried. I shook my head and angrily wiped away the tears that wanted to fall onto the note and ruin it. Stupid tears. I sniffled and read what was on it. This is what it said…

_Dear, Xiaoyu_

_Hello, Xiaoyu. I've never sent a note to anyone before…well except to my master, Baek Doo San, but that's not the point. The point is that I…well…I…_

I stared down at the note. I didn't know what else to write. I felt like a wimp. I felt really pathetic. What the heck was wrong with me? I sighed frustratingly and continued on with the dumb note.

_I like you, Xiaoyu. I mean, really like you. Not just as a friend…it's a bit something more than that. Yes. That's it. You're something more than a friend to me. I know you're with Kazama and all but…I'm still here. Well, I won't be here for long. I'm going back to Korea. _

Pathetic, so pathetic. Maybe I should just stop writing this darn note. I read it over and over and over again and sighed deeply and depressingly. I was going away back to Korea. I _had_ to give her this note.

_So, that's why I'm sending you this note. _

Can I write those three small words? Yes, I can. Maybe I could write it in Korean so she'll have to figure it out. Yeah, I'll do that.

_Saranghae_

That was the last thing I wrote before crunching the note up and stuffing it into my pocket. I sat at my kitchen table for a moment before getting up and walking away. I was going to her house to give her the note.

When I reached her small house I quickly left the note on her front porch. She'll find it there…right? Yeah, she'll find it there. I quickly turned away and began running as fast as I could. I didn't want to be rejected, I didn't want to be turned down from her, and I didn't want her to glare upon me saying, "Hwoarang, I don't love you, I love Jin, not you". I shook my head and continued running, not ever looking back.

XIAOYU'S POV

Xiaoyu was on her way to her house from a date with Jin. The date was fantastic with Jin. They always went on dates every night. They had gone to a restaurant, to the mall, and to the theatre. That's where they went every night. She was so happy. She loved Jin very much and he also loved her.

Xiaoyu walked up to her front porch. She was about to take another step when she realized the note the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. It was from Hwoarang. Why would Hwoarang give her a note? She shrugged and opened her from door and went inside. She shut the door and walked in her small living room with the note. Then she sat on a couch and opened the note.

Once Xiaoyu finished reading the note, she was so shocked. Hwoarang liked her and he was going back to Korea? Why couldn't he just have told her instead of leaving a note? Xiaoyu shook her head and read the last word again. _Saranghae. _What did that mean? She thought. She then decided that she'd look up the word on the internet.

Xiaoyu ran upstairs to her room and sat at her computer desk. She turned on the computer and waited 2 minutes for it to come on. She typed in 'What does sarangehae mean in English?'. Some sites popped up on the computer. She picked a site called 'Korean Words in English'. There were a lot of Korean words and she finally found the word 'sarangehae'. It said that the word means 'I love you'. Xiaoyu blinked, shocked. Hwoarang loved her? What can she do now? Hwoarang left back to Korea and there's nothing she could do. She didn't have his phone number or anything.

Tears filled in Xiaoyu's eyes and she put her face in her hands.


End file.
